Story Ideas
by Insomni-Act
Summary: So basically I wanted to offer some story ideas to the readers. My mind has been filling up with idea after idea and I honestly don't have the time to execute them all while still keeping up with updates on my current stories. So I want to offer the ideas to YOU. I want to see how others would write out my ideas and put them into effect.


So basically I wanted to offer some story ideas to the readers. My mind has been filling up with idea after idea and I honestly don't have the time to execute them all while still keeping up with updates on my current stories. So I want to offer the ideas to YOU. I want to see how others would write out my ideas and put them into effect. So if you are interested, this is a "first come, first served" basis. Just PM me and let me know the story you are interested in doing. This should be exciting.

* * *

1. _ **Good Cop gone bad** _ OR _**Bad to the Bone** _ (you decide on the title)

This story would be (Chase x Sky)

After many times of throwing hints at Skye about his feelings for her, Chase is starting to feel that she is just not into him. Little does he know that Skye actually IS into him and has just been waiting for him to come and confess his feelings to her. Feeling dejected, Chase patrols through town and ends up running into a female german shepherd. Although this female may look nice, it turns out that she's quite a bad influence. Chase is taken away by her charm and the more time he spends with her, the more his law abiding nature begins to gradually slip away. He begins to feel a thrill from being "bad." Skye has taken notice that Chase's mannerisms seem to be changing. He's becoming more and more of a jerk to her and the others as well as continuously disobeying Ryder's orders.

"These paws _control_ the laws."

Skye is determined to get to the bottom of things and figure out just what is wrong with him.

"You're not Chase… The Chase I know, the Chase I loved… Would NEVER do these things!"

* * *

2\. _**Everest's Trip**_

(you can come up with your own title as well)

(This is in connection with my ATNSSP story)

While the pups are away at Hollywood, Jake takes Everest to Miami to meet his family, but immediately warns her that his family are not "dog people."

"My mom believes that dogs are nothing but trouble makers and rowdy beast…"

Everest tries her best to make a first impression but something goes wrong and she soons finds out why when three full grown cats step into her path.

"We don't like _your_ kind."

"You can talk? But I thought cats couldn't-"

"We _choose_ not to because no one is worthy enough to hear our beautiful majestic voices. Haha don't tell me you thought that you _dogs_ were the only creatures intelligent enough to be capable of speech. In fact calling your species _intelligent_ would be a far stretch."

These three cats begin to sabotage the husky, causing destruction within the house while Everest takes the blame.

"How dare you blame my three wonderful angels for this mess!"

Will Everest be able to prove her innocence and change Jake's parent's minds about dogs? Or will she and Jake be heading back to Adventure Bay sooner than planned?

"Just give up Rushmore. Clearly the superior species has won this battle."

"My name is _Everest._ I'm a member of PAW Patrol. Do you really think I'll be giving up on something like this so easily?"

* * *

3\. _**Blue Means Stop**_ OR _**Surfing through Fears**_ (can change title if you wish as well)

This story would be Rocky x Zuma (you can also just make it a friendship or brotherly love thing if you want.)

All his life Zuma had wished to compete in and win a surfing contest. Now opportunity finally knocks when Aventure Bay holds their very own surfing competition. Surfers come from all over the world, dogs and humans, to compete and win. All Zuma needs is a surfing partner. Rubble excited, agrees to be his partner.

"It's just like snowboarding, except on water haha."

After the two spend weeks preparing, Everest stops by and accidentally infects the pups and Ryder with the flu. Rubble along with everyone else, comes down with the unexplained sickness. Everyone except Rocky and Zuma, that is. Zuma begs Rocky to be his partner.

"Please Wocky! You're the only one left!"

The mixed breed really doesn't wanted to enter, but he knows that this has been a big dream for Zuma and he doesn't want to let his friend down. He reluctantly agrees, but there's just one problem. Aside from his case of hydrophobia, Rocky doesn't know how to surf, and the two pups only have a week to prepare before the big event. Zuma tells Rocky that he will train him and at the same time help him get over his fear. But is something that big really possible within a week's time? As Rocky begins training with Zuma at the beach, he realizes that he may be in WAY over his head.

"What… was I thinking…"

Will Rocky help Zuma fulfill his lifelong dream? Or will he bail out as his fear of water takes hold of him.

 _I can't do this… I just can't!_

* * *

Remember to PM me on which story you would like to write. Just keep in mind: first come, first served.

As other ideas come to me, I will update and post them here so keep an eye out. Thanks for your time.

 **UPDATE: There seems to be a lot of misunderstanding. I'm NOT going to be writing these stories because I must focus on my current ones. I am handing these ideas out to anyone who would like to write them.**


End file.
